


Coming out

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, idk - Freeform, inspired by rp, kagami and kuroko are giant nerds lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the IKEA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out

After months of Tetsuya practically living with Taiga, he finally asked if Tetsuya would like to move to a bigger place.

The other boy was quite frankly, surprised by this proposition. He looked up from the novel he was reading and blinked slowly.

"Why? Is there something wrong with your apartment? I became quiet attached to it, to be honest."

Taiga scratched the back of his neck and then sat down on the couch next to Kuroko, who was already bookmarking the book.

"No." He said slowly. "I just thought, it would be nice to you know...move." Kuroko cocked his head to the side and then his eyes got big and round when he suddenly understood.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Taiga swallowed nervously.

"But...if you wanted me to move in...why not here?"

"Ah well." He hesitated. "For one, you wouldn't be able to keep Nigou here and two...well, I sort of wanted to have a place that would be you know...ours from the start." He was sure his face was burning, but his heart was also making a slam dunk in his chest. All those years of knowing Kuroko, _being_ with Kuroko, and he still acted like he was sixteen and tried to kiss him for the first time.

"Unless you don't want to..."

"I never said anything like that." Came the other boy's reply and suddenly a very stunned and nervous Taiga had a lap full of a very clingy and cuddly Tetsuya.

"Do you have a place in mind?" He whispered in his ear and suddenly all the tension drained from Taiga just like that and he was able to curl his arms around Kuroko.

"Yeah. Let me show you."

\---

The place was nice, a little bigger than Kagami's old apartment but not too much. It was a little further from Tetsuya's family home, but he didn't mind to finally fly out of the nest. It also allowed pets. That made Tetsuya very happy and grateful, something which he didn't hesitate to express whenever he could, and Taiga wondered if the reason for looking for apartments _specifically_ allowing pets was so altruistic on his part.

With moving came additional problems, such as they needed new furniture. Well not all of them, but they could certainly use a few new things, like a new bed and a wardrobe and things like that. Taiga thought that they maybe could order off the internet, but Tetsuya made the mistake of telling not only his parents that he was moving out and moving in with Taiga but he also told his friends.

Some of them weren't really that surprised and just shrugged and went on, but certain people were, to put it bluntly, noisy.

"What do you mean order from the internet?" Momoi was personally offended by Taiga's idea.

"That is not how you should chose the furniture for your first shared apartment, I am so disappointed in your choice of men Tetsu-kun, really."

"You think so Momoi-san?" The little shit asked her, when he set the cup of tea in front of her and she nodded.

"Absolutely."

"Oi." Kagami warned. "I am right here you know."

"He's not so bad." Kuroko commented with a teasing little smirk.

"Still here."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

In the end they agreed to go with Momoi's idea. The idea was that she would take them shopping to IKEA.

Taiga hated IKEA. Or more like he hated the general idea of shopping for furniture, because had no idea how to do it. His old apartment was already furnished when he moved in, thanks to his dad. Tetsuya wasn't any better though. Having lived in his parent's house for his whole life, he also lacked any experience in this department.

Momoi apparently had. Or so she claimed.

They met up for lunch on one Saturday and then immediately after set off to the store.  

Upon entering, Taiga immediately felt a headache coming up. Mass of people walking around looking for things and bumping into him (because he wasn't standard Japan sized thank you very much) were enough to put him on edge, but add to that a Momoi who was ushering them from one corner to the other of the store, demanding and telling them to look for this or that and to pay attention to colors and shapes and lines and Taiga had enough after thirty minutes. And they were supposed to spend the rest of the day here.

"God, kill me." He grumbled when they finally reached the bedroom section. Momoi wanted them to look at kitchens for some ungodly reason ( _we already have one and don't need a new one!)._ Sighing heavily he looked around and didn't manage to find anyone around, dropped heavily on the first, king sized bed he could spot and groaned when his back popped a little.

"I would be really sad if someone killed you."

Kagami jumped up with a squeak and almost rolled off the bed if not for Kuroko who grabbed his arm and pulled him back up.

"What the hell are you doing here." Kagami snapped when he was finally secured on the bed. Kuroko merely blinked, not fazed by his typical outburst.

"Resting."

"I thought I left you and Momoi by the kitchens?" Taiga asked.

"Ah, well she kept asking me about the texture of the tables and honestly I have no idea what she wanted from me, so I got desperate and used my...abilities to get out of the bothersome situation."

Blink.

"You mean you bailed on her using misdirection."

"Precisely."

Taiga huffed out a laugh then and Kuroko send him a tiny smile.

"See? I told you we could just look on the net and order whatever we wanted."

Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that." Taiga snapped. "You should listen sometime to me, then maybe we wouldn't have all your friends being noisy and -"

He didn't manage to finish his sentence, because just then, Tetsuya grabbed him by the arm and rolled them over so they dropped from the bed with a thud, Taiga landing hard and flat  on his back and Tetsuya on top of him.

"What the fuck?!"

"Shh!"

"Tetsu-kun? Kagamin? Where are you?"

Taiga froze with his mouth half formed around another question when he heard Momoi's voice.

"Shit. She's here."

"Indeed."

Taiga grunted when he tried to push Kuroko off of him so he could stand up.

"Please be quiet."

"Why?"

"Because we're hiding."

"Why?"

"So she won't find us of course."

"But why? And why are you whispering?" Taiga grumbled (in an irritated whisper). Tetsuya rolled his eyes.

"You know nothing about women." He rolled off of Taiga and still crouching behind the bed peek up to observe Momoi."

"Okay _Casanova_ what now?" Taiga hissed when he joined Kuroko in peeking from behind the bed. This was ridiculous.

Tetsuya shushed him again and continued to observe Momoi's movements. She was getting impatient, calling for them. She suddenly made a turn in the opposite direction and stomped off out of sight.

"Now." Tetsuya grabbed Kagami's wrist and pulled him up. Just as they were looking for a safe route, they heard her voice again. Kagami panicked for a moment, but Tetsuya kept his cool.

"There."

"Where?"

"There!" He hissed and pulled them both in the direction of the 'fake apartment' and into the bedroom.

"In here." He said and opened the door to narrow wardrobe and pushed Kagami inside, before entering himself and closing the door.

Taiga grunted when his back hit the hard wood of the wardrobe. He barely fit in here. Just as expected of the Japanese, even their closets were not Kagami sized. Great. Kuroko fit well in there, height wise, since the closet he picked was kind of narrow so they were both cramped and pressed together in very uncomfortable position.

"Fuck." Taiga cursed when his long legs couldn't fit and he hit his head. "What the hell Tetsuya? Why all the hiding for? Just tell her we want to go home and it'll be over, jesu-"

Again his rant was interrupted when suddenly Kuroko kissed him. Taiga was stunned for a moment, but when Kuroko pulled back he quickly recovered. Unfortunately, Tetsuya immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

"Please be quiet."

"What for." Kagami mumbled from behind Kuroko's palm, but Kuroko shushed him again and Taiga merely rolled his eyes and slapped Kuroko's hand away.

"Seriously." He grumbled (this time a lot quieter) and shifted to accommodate them better and trying to make them a little more comfortable. This time Kuroko didn't protest.

There was a pause, when they stayed in the dark closet, smelling of glue and wood, only their breathing audible.

"Is she gone?" Taiga asked tentatively. Kuroko was quiet, before he spoke.

"I don't know. Doubt it. I think she saw us."

"Then why the hell are we hiding in the closet?" Taiga hissed and paused then when some weird sixth sense told him that Kuroko was most certainly _smirking._

"Well, you know what they say..."

"Don't." He warned him. "Shut up."

"But Taiga-kun, we never actually came out-"

This time it was Kagami who slapped a hand over Kuroko's mouth. There was another pause before he finally couldn't take it and just snorted. And then again. And again.

His muffled laughter soon turned into incontrollable giggling and he had to hide his face in Kuroko's shoulder.

"Goddamn you." He wheezed. Momoi could probably hear them anyway at this point.

Tetsuya smiled and patted his head.

"So shall we?" Taiga was about to say something but in this moment the doors of the closet flew open and he had to grab his boyfriend tightly so he wouldn't fell down on his ass.

Momoi watched them with a very not amused and resigned expression. Taiga couldn't help but shake with laughter, while Kuroko was also trying to hide his grin.

"I knew he was a bad influence on you." Momoi stated. Taiga wanted to be offended but he was still trying to control his giggles. Kuroko pulled him out finally and while holding his hand and with his typical blank stare he addressed Momoi.

"Momoi-san. We have something to hell you."

The girl cocked her head to the side confused for a moment before the realization dawned on her.

"No."

"You see, I know you have feelings for me, but I'm," He paused and looked up at Taiga, who was sure his face was so red from trying not to laugh.

"I'm actually."

"Tetsu-kun, please." She whined.

"Kagami-kun sexual."

There was an awkward pause and then Taiga just lost it.

"Oh my god." He covered his face with his hands, while Momoi groaned.

"Tetsu-kun why." She pleaded. "That was terrible. Besides you two were never 'in the closet'." She emphasized with air quoting. Kuroko gave her a small, apologetic smile while Taiga was wiping his face with the back of his hand.

The girl sighed.

"Come on you two weirdoes. Let's get you home."

In the end they bought whatever they needed off the internet.


End file.
